This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 1999-6821, filed on Mar. 2, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma blasting system, more particularly, to an electrode assembly of a plasma blasting system.
2) Description of Related Arts
Generally, in blasting for construction work, public works, or excavating works, explosives (such as dynamite), machinery (such as hydraulic jacks and breaker), or chemicals (expandable demolition material) have been used.
However, when explosives, such as dynamite, are used for blasting, the blasting is very difficult to perform in crowded or urban areas (i.e. downtown) and is restricted in time and working area, since vibration and noises are very high. Broken pieces are scattered and a large quantity of dust is generated.
Accordingly, when blasting is performed using explosives such as dynamite, anti-pollution facilities and safety appliances must be installed, thereby increasing cost. Still, in spite of these safety precautions, it is very dangerous.
Recently, a plasma blasting method using electric energy has been disclosed. This method involves instantly discharging very large electric energy into electrodes in a rock thereby producing an explosion.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an electrode assembly of a conventional plasma blasting system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the plasma blasting system has an electrolyte 80 and a coaxial cable of an electrode assembly comprising an inner electrode 10, outer electrodes 12 and 13 and an insulating member 11 therebetween, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,750.
FIG. 2 shows another electrode assembly according to prior art, which has two parallel electrodes 21 that are soaked or inserted into the electrolyte 80 in an electrolytic cell 22.
High current is introduced from a capacitor bank or power supply into the electrode assembly 21 and is discharged into the electrolyte 80 to increase blasting force capable of generating an instantaneous reaction energy.
At this point, the application of the high electrical energy to the electrolyte 80 must occur at a rate sufficient to cause sudden reaction energy production. The sudden reaction energy produced must be sufficient in strength to cause blasting.
In the conventional plasma blasting system or pulse power system, however, when the high current flows through the electrode assembly 21 and is discharged into the electrolyte 80, reaction occurs locally. And most of the electrolytes 80 react by the generated chemical energy induced by the locally discharge. And the rest of the electrolytes 80 even do not react.
Therefore, this system is limited in blasting force by the supply of electric energy, and it is difficult to generate a short pulse pressure essential to a plasma blasting system. Further, this system is not efficient to use in construction work, public works and excavating works due to the large size of the machine required. Particularly, since the amount of electrolyte reacting during work is so limited, the efficiency of the system is deteriorated.
In addition, since a connecting wire and the electrolytic cell 22 are integrally formed, the connecting wire must be disused after the blasting work.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above-described problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electro-power impact cell with improved blasting efficiency.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electro-power impact cell with a removable transmission wire.
To achieve the above objects, in its one aspect, the present invention provides an electro-power impact cell including, a first electrode to which a first voltage is applied; a second electrode to which an opposite voltage to the first voltage is applied; an eletrolyte enclosing the first and second electrodes; and wherein there is at least one gap between the first and the second electrods and the at least one gap is supported by a nonconductive piece.
To achieve the above objects, in its another aspect, an electro-power impact cell includes a first electrode to which a high voltage is applied, the first electrode having a plurality of conductive piece between which nonconductive pieces are disposed so that when the high voltage is applied to the first electrode, arc occur at the nonconductive piece; a second electrode spaced away from the first electrode; and a closed-cartridge enclosing the first and second electrodes while containing electrolyte.
To achieve the above objects, in its another aspect, the present invention provides a plasma blasting system, including a electro-power impact cell having first and second electrodes and an electrolyte; a power supply for generating electric energy; a transmission wire for transmitting electric energy to the electro-power impact cell; and a connector for removably connecting the transmission wire to the electro-power impact cell.
The cartridge comprises a cylindrical conductive part integrated with the second electrode and having an open end, and an insulating part for insulating the second electrode from the first electrode, the insulating part being close-tightly fitted on the open end of the conductive part.
The first and second electrodes are inserted in the cartridge in a state where the first and second electrodes are facing each other.
The electro-power impact cell further includes a connector for connecting the first and second electrodes to an external transmission wire and a jack for removably mounting the connector to the first and second electrodes.